True Love's Realisation
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn and Kenny all go on vacation to Pokemon Isle only to be disturbed by Team Rocket. When they all get separated, will they finally realise their true feelings for each other? Contestshipping, Penguinshipping & Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1 - Coordinating a Tag Battle

_**Hi guys! This is my first ever multi-chapter story that I have been wanting to write for a while now. It has multiple shippings in, but the main one is Contestshipping. I decided to actually put in the Pokemon's reactions during the battle scene rather than just describe them. Have a read and let me know what you think about this in a review. Enjoy! Here are their ages:**_

**Ash - 19**

**Misty - 19**

**Brock - 24**

**May - 16**

**Drew - 17**

**Dawn - 14**

**Kenny - 14**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Coordinating a Tag Battle**

* * *

Pokemon Isle. The perfect holiday destination for trainers and coordinators alike. A place for sun, fun and relaxation. This is where we find our heroes. Ash has decided to take a break from his journey and go on vacation with Pikachu and his two best friends, Misty and Brock. As the ship pulled into port, the four of them looked at the island up ahead. The battle arena was prominent, right in the center of the island, with various other buildings surrounding it such as the Pokemon Center.

"Here we are guys, Pokemon Isle." Brock said, shielding his eyes with a hand.

"Great, now can we please go get something to eat?" Ash asked.

"Ash, you just ate!" Misty said, exasperated.

"But that was hours ago!" Ash groaned. Misty got out her mallet and threatened to hit Ash with it if he didn't stop complaining, so he simply retreated with a sheepish smile and didn't say another word.

"Look guys, they're holding a Pokemon battle over there. Why don't we go check it out and then I'll make lunch, ok Ash?" Brock suggested, hoping for a compromise.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed, Pikachu nodding in agreement as they ran off towards the Pokemon battle arena.

"Wait up, Ash!" Misty yelled as she chased after Ash with Brock following closely behind, shaking his head at the two of them.

Ash, Misty and Brock entered the battle arena to find four familiar coordinators about to engage in a tag battle.

"Hey! May! Dawn!" Ash shouted over the arena at the two female coordinators standing on one end of the battlefield.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called out to them.

Both girls looked over to see who had shouted, and smiled when they saw their good friends Ash and Pikachu waving at them.

"Hi Ash! You got here just in time!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, waving back at Ash with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we're gonna show you how a real coordinator battles!" May admitted proudly.

"It's nice of you to compliment me May, but you shouldn't put yourself down." Drew retorted, a big smirk crossing his face.

"Yeah Dee-Dee, I mean I know my pokemon are stronger than yours, but keep trying." Kenny added smugly.

"Shut up, Drew!" May yelled back at Drew.

"KENNY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Dawn screamed at Kenny. The boys simply smirked and snickered to themselves as they watched the girls become angrier by the second.

"Alright, this will be a two-on-two tag battle. The battle will be over when both of one side's pokemon is unable to continue. Battle begin!" the referee declared, raising his hands to the sky.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May instructed.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called out.

"Roserade, let's go!" Drew commanded.

"Empoleon, hit it!" Kenny ordered.

All four Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs in a flash of white light, revealing a big fire-bird Pokemon, a small penguin Pokemon, a green rose Pokemon and a big penguin Pokemon. Each one positioned itself in its battle stance.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick on Roserade!" May instructed.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it charged at Roserade with a flaming leg aimed at it.

"Roserade, dodge it and use magical leaf!" Drew commanded.

"Rose!" Roserade cried, managing to jump out of the way, but Blaziken used its other leg to bounce up and it hit Roserade with blaze kick.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade yelled as it hurtled to the ground, leaving Drew slightly shocked.

"Roserade, are you ok?" Drew asked, concerned. Roserade got up with shuddering steps and nodded to signal it was ok, carrying out its trainer's orders and using magical leaf.

"Rose!" Roserade called out, as a flurry of silver leaves were launched from its roses and hit Piplup squarely on the chest.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup cried out as the magical leaf repeatedly caused damage to it, the swirling silver leaves blowing around him and hitting him in the face and chest.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried, staring out at the little penguin Pokemon with concern.

"Empoleon, use metal claw!" Kenny ordered, pointing out at Piplup.

"Empo!" Empoleon yelled, as it sprinted towards Piplup and caused a direct hit to Piplup with metal claw.

"Pip!" Piplup called out as it was hit head on by the metal claw.

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!" May instructed.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken roared as it was able to get close to Empoleon and strike it with a sky uppercut.

"Empo!" Empoleon growled as Blaziken's blaze kick caught it off-guard and caused it to stagger backwards.

"Roserade, use stun spore!" Drew commanded.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade yelled as it spun and released an orange powder onto Blaziken, leaving it paralysed for a while.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken shouted as it struggled to move.

"Oh no, Blaziken!" May cried.

"Empoleon, use bubble beam!" Kenny ordered.

"Empo!" Empoleon shouted as it launched a barrage of bubbles that caused Blaziken to suffer a fair amount of damage.

"Blaze!" Blaziken screamed as it was continuously attacked by the super effective move, again and again and again.

"Piplup, use peck!" Dawn called out.

"Piplup!" Piplup called out as it used peck to destroy all of the bubbles that were coming to hit Blaziken. During this time, Blaziken was able to shake off the stun spore and jump out of the way to avoid any further attack.

"Roserade, use solar beam!" Drew commanded.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade shouted as it gathered energy in its rose hands and launched a white beam of light towards Piplup.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried out as the solar beam hit it directly.

"Piplup, are you alright?" Dawn asked, concerned. Piplup slowly stood up and called out its name to show its trainer that it was okay.

"Empoleon, use flash cannon!" Kenny ordered.

"Empo!" Empoleon roared as it sent out a long stream of blinding white light straight towards Blaziken and Piplup.

"Roserade, use petal dance!" Drew commanded. Roserade released a whirlwind of pink petals towards the flash cannon.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade yelled as it released a whirlwind of pink petals towards the flash cannon. The attack wrapped around the flash cannon to form a combination attack and increased the power of the move.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May instructed. Blaziken released a powerful spiral of fire and sent it towards the oncoming attack.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken called out as it released a powerful spiral of fire and sent it towards the oncoming attack.

"Piplup, use bubble beam!" Dawn called out.

"Pip-lup-lup-lup!" Piplup shouted as it sent out a barrage of bubbles, just like Empoleon did earlier, and aimed them at the fire spin. The bubble beam merged with the fire spin to form a fusion move, and create a fire and water tornado. The two attacks collided with equal energy and caused an explosion, releasing a thick plume of smoke across the battlefield.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" Dawn called out.

"Pip…lup!" Piplup shouted as it created a massive whirlpool and sent it towards the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Rose!" Roserade cried out as it became trapped within the whirlpool.

"Roserade!" Drew cried.

"Now Piplup, jump into the whirlpool!" Dawn called out.

"Piplup!" Piplup called out as it ran forward and jumped into the center of the whirlpool to get close to Roserade.

"Empoleon, use bubble beam on Piplup!" Kenny ordered.

"Em-poleon!" Empoleon shouted as it launched a barrage of bubbles that headed straight towards Piplup.

"Piplup, use bide!" Dawn called out.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted quietly as its body became outlined in white while it endured the bubble beam and got ready to fire its attack. Kenny growled because Dawn had used his attack to her advantage.

"Quick Empoleon, use metal claw to break up the whirlpool!" Kenny ordered.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon yelled as it ran towards the whirlpool and its claws started to glow as it got ready to help Roserade out of the whirlpool.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick to stop Empoleon!" May instructed.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken shouted as it sprinted towards Empoleon and managed to kick it in the face with its blazing leg just before it broke up the whirlpool.

"Empo!" Empoleon shouted as it hit the wall behind it.

"Ahh, Empoleon!" Kenny cried.

"Now, Piplup!" Dawn called out.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup screamed as it glowed white and then it released a powerful white beam straight at Roserade. Blaziken was hit by some of the water from the whirlpool, but it didn't cause too much damage.

"Rose-rade!" Roserade cried out in pain as it suffered a direct hit.

"Roserade!" Drew cried out.

As the whirlpool and bide dissipated, Piplup, Blaziken and Empoleon were revealed to still be standing but Roserade was knocked out on the floor."

"Roserade is unable to battle! Piplup wins!" the referee called out.

"Thanks Roserade, you were awesome." Drew said to Roserade as he returned it to its pokeball.

"Alright!" Dawn exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

"Empoleon, use flash cannon!" Kenny ordered.

"Empo!" Empoleon roared as it released a long stream of white light towards Piplup, hitting it head on.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup screamed as it was knocked into the wall behind it.

"Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn cried out. Piplup had fainted from the attack and was slumped on the floor.

"Piplup is unable to battle! Empoleon wins!" The referee announced.

"You were just great, Piplup!" Dawn said to Piplup as she returned it to its pokeball.

"Should have been paying attention, Dee-Dee!" Kenny taunted. Dawn clenched her fists and growled at him for using that nickname.

"Beat him, May!" Dawn called out to her fellow teammate.

"My pleasure!" May replied.

"C'mon Empoleon, you're strong enough to beat that Blaziken!" Kenny called out to his pokemon who nodded in response.

"I don't think you should underestimate the power of my Blaziken. Besides, there's more to a battle than type advantage." May called across to Kenny. Blaziken overheard his trainer and positioned itself in its battle stance once again.

"Empoleon, use bubble beam!" Kenny ordered.

"Em-poleon!" Empoleon shouted as it launched a barrage of bubbles at Blaziken.

"Blaze!" Blaziken cried out as it was hit by the bubbles and caused it damage.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May instructed.

"Blaz-iken!" Blaziken yelled as it released a powerful spiral of fire and aimed it at Empoleon.

"Empo!" Empoleon cried as it was hit by the strong attack head on.

"Empoleon, let's finish this, hydro cannon max power!" Kenny ordered.

"EM….POLEON!" Empoleon bellowed as it mustered up a glowing light blue ball of water and threw it towards Blaziken.

"Let's show them true strength, Blaziken. Overheat, max power!" May instructed.

"BLAZ…IKEN!" Blaziken howled as it launched a white hot beam of fire straight towards the oncoming attack.

Both attacks collided and created a huge explosion that shook the whole stadium. Empoleon and Blaziken were sent flying backwards from the power of the attack, and May, Dawn, Drew and Kenny were all forced to shield themselves from the smoke created by the explosion.

As the smoke disappeared, both pokemon were left still standing, neither one of them wanting to give even an inch. However, after a while, Empoleon's knees gave way and it collapsed on the ground.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Blaziken wins! Which means the victors are May and Dawn!" the referee declared. By now, a crowd had gathered to watch this intense match and they all cheered and applauded May and Dawn for their win.

"Alright! We did it, we did it, we did it!" May and Dawn squealed in unison as they jumped up and down while holding hands.

"Thanks Empoleon, great battle." Kenny said as he returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

"You do realise that we're never gonna live this down." Kenny said as he sighed dejectedly.

"Don't remind me." Drew groaned.

"Oh great, here they come." Kenny grumbled, watching as May and Dawn ambled towards both of them with big grins on their faces.

"Well boys, we won." May declared triumphantly, smirking at Drew.

"Which means you have to hold up your end of the deal." Dawn added as she smirked at Kenny.

"What if we don't want to?" Drew replied.

"Too bad, we made a deal, so you have to." May responded.

"Make us." Drew retorted as he smirked at May, watching her begin to fume. May huffed and puffed out cheeks as her face became red with fury. Suddenly, May had an idea and she grinned like a Cheshire cat at Drew, which made him slightly nervous (and curious) as to what she was planning.

"Hey, Misty! Can you come over here for a second? And bring Ash with you!" May shouted across to Misty.

"Sure thing, May!" Misty shouted back in reply, dragging Ash by the arm over to where the coordinators were standing.

"Oh, you two haven't met! Misty, this is Kenny, and Kenny this is Misty." Dawn said as she introduced the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Misty replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Kenny responded, eyeing Misty with caution.

"So, what's up, May?" Misty asked.

"Well, you see, we made a deal when we agreed to have a tag battle and since they lost they have hold up their end of the deal! But they refused, so I was wondering if you could use Ash to demonstrate what will happen if they don't agree." May explained.

"Oh, I see. Sorry about this, Ash." Misty said apologetically.

"Wha-" Ash was cut off as Misty took out her mallet and whacked him over the head with a resounding CRACK.

Drew and Kenny gulped nervously as they saw Ash sprawled out on the floor and looked back up with wide eyes to see all three girls smirking at them.

"So, now will you say it?" May asked teasingly, already knowing the answer.

"Fine, we'll say it." Drew grumbled.

"Great! out with it then." Dawn said expectantly as she awaited their replies, crossing her arms across her chest in expectation.

"May and Dawn are the best coordinators that we will ever have the pleasure of knowing, and we should be grateful to be in their presence because we, Drew and Kenny, will never possess the same amount of style and grace as they do, when we compete in contests." Drew and Kenny answered in unison in a monotone voice.

"Thanks for finally recognising our true talent as coordinators, boys!" May and Dawn exclaimed happily with bright smiles on the faces as they walked over to Drew and Kenny before kissing them on the cheek. May and Dawn giggled as they saw Drew's and Kenny's eyes widen slightly and a small pink blush dusted their cheeks. Both boys shook it off and returned to their cool demeanor.

"I don't know why you're so happy Dawn, no-one's going to believe that we actually said that." Kenny pointed out as he smirked at Dawn triumphantly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kenny." Dawn responded as she took a tape recorder out of her pocket and waved it in Kenny's face. Kenny simply growled at her in response.

"Hey guys, can we please get something to eat now? I'm really hungry." May whined.

"YES! FINALLY!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu sprinted out of the stadium. Everyone else was left standing and sweat-dropping at Ash's behavior, before following suit…

* * *

The seven of them found a nice spot by a big blue lake and helped to set-up for lunch as Brock was busy making food for them and the Pokemon. The Pokemon ran around on the lakeshore, pouncing on one another and playing tag.

"Okay, guys, lunch is ready!" Brock announced, standing up with their lunch.

"Thanks, Brock!" they all answered, running over to him eagerly.

"Now, you all eat up, there's plenty of Pokemon food for everyone!" Brock told the Pokemon and they all replied happily.

"You guys deserve it after battling so hard." May added, leaning down and petting one of them fondly.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome!" Ash declared.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with its trainer, grabbing a pellet of Pokemon food and nibbling on it.

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup answered proudly. They all just chuckled at the proud penguin Pokemon.

"So, Ash, what brings you to Pokemon Isle?" Dawn asked curiously, looking over at him.

"Well, I just came runner-up in the Kalos league, so I thought I'd take a break from my journey for a while and I decided to bring Pikachu, Misty and Brock along with me on my vacation to Pokemon Isle." Ash explained.

"What about you, Dawn?" Brock asked, glancing over at the blue-haired girl.

"Well, Kenny and I just finished competing in the Grand Festival in the Hoenn region and we decided that we'd take break a here for a little while before we head back to Twinleaf Town and see our parents." Dawn replied.

"How about you, May?" Misty asked.

"Drew and I have been traveling together around the Unova region, and we thought we'd pop over to Pokemon Isle for some R&amp;R and then take the ferry back to Hoenn before we head out on our next journey." May answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, May, I guess this must be the famous green-haired jerk that you're always talking to me about." Misty said as she grinned at May. May choked and spluttered out her drink as her eyes widened at what Misty said, while Drew just smirked at her.

"You do, huh?" Drew asked arrogantly.

"Well, I just tell her how you always tease me, and that you're big, fat meanie, Grasshead." May retorted with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ouch, words can hurt you know, May." Drew responded sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" May snapped back at Drew.

Suddenly, screams and yells from trainers and pokemon could be heard coming from the arena. All seven of them and their pokemon immediately ran over to the arena to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?!" Ash yelled…

* * *

_**Well that's it for chapter one. Sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger, but I want to see how many people read and review this before I post the next chapter. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Team Rocket's Return

_**Hi guys! I know I only put the first chapter up a couple of days ago, but this is kind of a boring chapter, but do still read it because it leads into the main plot. I decided to do my own variation of the Team Rocket motto to fit the situation in this chapter, so let me know what you think. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Team Rocket's Return**

* * *

Our heroes ran back to the arena to find that people's Pokemon are being sucked into a giant vacuum and are trapped in a glass box.

"What's going on?!" Ash yelled.

*Cue Team Rocket music*

"Prepare for trouble; we're crashing your holiday!" (Jessie)

"And make it double; 'cause we're here to stay!" (James)

"To ruin all of your twerpish fun!" (Jessie)

"To steal all pokemon under the sun!" (James)

"To rid the world of twerps like you!" (Jessie)

"And make way for us, 'cause we're coming for Pikachu!" (James)

"Jessie!" (Jessie)

"James!" (James)

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!" (Jessie)

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" (James)

"Meowth, that's right!" (Meowth)

"Wobuffet!" (Wobuffet)

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu cried angrily.

"What do you losers want?" Misty asked in an annoyed tone.

"For your information, redhead, we know for a fact that Pokemon Isle is teeming with trainers and coordinators from all over the world-" Jessie started, haughtily.

"-which means, there will be plenty of primo Pokemon for us to pinch." James finished.

"Yeah and with our new Pokevac 3000, we can steal all the Pokemon we want. Meowth added.

"Meowth, put it on full power!" Jessie ordered.

"You got it." Meowth replied as he set the device to full power. A huge force started to suck in more Pokemon. Ash and the others covered their faces with their arms as the force was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, they felt themselves and all the Pokemon being lifted from the ground.

"Aargh!" They all screamed as they were being sucked towards the machine. Luckily, Ash caught a hold of the lamp post and outstretched his arm for Misty to grab.

"Everyone, grab onto each other!" Ash shouted as Misty gripped onto his arm. The others did the same and they were all holding onto each other in one long chain: Ash was holding onto the lamppost and Misty, who was holding onto Ash and Brock, Brock, who was holding onto Misty and May, May who was holding onto Brock and Drew, Drew, who was holding onto May and Dawn, Dawn, who was holding onto Kenny, and Kenny, was holding onto Dawn. All the other pokemon had been sucked into the Pokevac except for Pikachu, who had managed to grip onto Ash's shoulder. Suddenly, the force became too powerful,and Pikachu lost its grip.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as it flew towards the Pokevac 3000.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. Fortunately, just as Pikachu was about to be sucked in, Kenny grabbed onto its tail with his free hand.

"Thanks, Kenny!" Ash called out.

"No problem, Ash!" Kenny shouted back.

"Pikachu, do you think you can attack them without getting sucked in?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Alright, everyone: brace yourselves, 'cause this will be a powerful shock!" Ash warned everyone, and they nodded in grim understanding.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt at max power!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-chuuuu!" Pikachu roared as it launched a powerful stream of electricity at Team Rocket's controls.

"AARGH!" Everyone screamed in pain as the shock passed through Kenny and all the way back to Ash. Ash's grip on the lamppost slipped and he let it go.

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit the controls and caused the machine to malfunction. The sudden breakdown of the machine shut it off completely, and everyone fell to the floor with a thump, causing groans of pain.

"Meowth, what happened!?" Jessie asked, irritated.

"Why weren't we electric proof!?" James asked, irked.

"We spent all the dough on the Pokevac 3000 and the giant glass box! I didn't have enough to make the controls electric proof," Meowth said dejectedly.

"WHAT!?" Jessie and James cried.

"Pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash commanded, while still on the floor.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as its tail started to glow, and it hit the glass box full force, creating a crack in it.

"Once more!" Ash shouted.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu yelled as it used iron tail once more and broke the box. All the Pokemon cried happily as they escaped from the glass box, running back to their trainers. All seven of the trainers slowly got up and they each shot a venomous glare at Team Rocket.

"Eeee! We're in for it now!" Team Rocket shouted in unison as they hugged each other tightly.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash commanded.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pi-ka!" Pikachu screamed as its body became surrounded by golden electricity, making it look black and white, and it tackled Team Rocket, creating a small explosion and causing them to blast off.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled as they shot off into the sky.

"Yeah, alright!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu landed back on the ground and Buneary bounced over to him and hugged him, causing Pikachu to blush slightly.

Just as the gang was about to go off and forget about the incident, a loud rumbling sound could be heard from the broken-down machine. They turned back, staring with wide, frightened eyes at the broken rubble.

"What was that?" Ash asked, worried. Suddenly, sparks flew out from the malfunctioning machine, and a huge explosion erupted.

"AARGH!" They all yelled, as the explosion sent them and all the Pokemon flying off in different directions. Brock and the Pokemon were sent off to the North side of the island, Ash and Misty flew off to the East side, May and Drew shot off to the South side and Dawn and Kenny jetted off to the West side.

What will become of our heroes?

* * *

_**Sorry, left it on kind of a cliff-hanger again, but I like to put them in to see if people want to read the rest. I know it was shorter than the last chapter, but this chapter leads into the main plot, so I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!**_

_**XBandanaRosesx**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Shouts of Love

_**Hi guys! This chapter is Pokéshipping with brief Brock-Nurse Joy shipping. Contestshipping and Penguinshipping is up next! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Shouts of Love**

* * *

On the North side of the island, Brock and all the pokemon had collapsed in a heap.

"Is everybody alright?" Brock asked. All the pokemon said their names aloud and nodded in unison.

"Okay, let's go and find your trainers!" Brock said, determinedly. All the pokemon squealed happily and bounced after him, paws and feet thudding softly on the ground.

Brock and the pokemon wandered around the island in search of their friends or anyone who could help them. For miles, all that could be seen were the tall, leafy trees that surrounded them. They had managed to get themselves lost in the giant forest that covered most of the island. As they pushed through piece of particularly thick underbrush, a building with a pink roof could be seen in the distance with a giant P situated on the front of the building.

"Aaah! A Pokemon Center! I'm coming Nurse Joy!" Brock exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as he rushed off towards the building. Pikachu and Piplup sweat dropped while the other pokemon just looked on in confusion, before they all raced off after Brock. When they got to the Pokemon Center, Brock was standing before Nurse Joy as he proclaimed his love for her.

"Dear Nurse Joy, fate has brought you and I together on this lonely island," Brock started, "A place of romance where love will bloom and blossom! My love for you grows ever stronger for I have been struck by cupid's arrow- AARGH!" Brock continued loudly, but was cut off as Croagunk hit him in the side with its poison jab which caused him to shout out.

"But perhaps, not in the right place…" Brock finished as he slumped to the ground and was dragged off somewhere by Croagunk. Nurse Joy looked on in confusion, while the pokemon sweat dropped yet again.

Pikachu and Piplup tried to voice their worried concerns to Nurse Joy and explain what had happened, waving their arms in wide arches.

"Oh, dear, is something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked, concerned.

"Yes, we all got caught in an explosion and were separated from our friends. Have you seen them?" Brock asked Nurse Joy.

"What do they look like?" Nurse Joy asked.

"There's a raven-haired boy wearing a red cap, dark blue jeans, a blue and white jacket and red high tops called Ash; a red-headed girl wearing a yellow sleeveless top, yellow shorts and short orange boots called Misty; a brunette-haired girl wearing a green bandana, an orange sleeveless top, black biker shorts and red and white trainers called May; a green-haired boy wearing a black top, purple jacket, blue-green jeans and black shoes called Drew; a blue-haired girl wearing a white beanie, a black dress with a pink scarf and pink knee-high boots called Dawn and a maroon-haired boy wearing a green striped top, beige trousers and green and white trainers called Kenny." Brock explained to Nurse Joy as he described his friends.

"I'm sorry, but no one of those descriptions has come in here today." Nurse Joy replied apologetically, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Oh. Okay, thanks, for the help Nurse Joy." Brock said, thanking Nurse Joy.

"Not a problem." Nurse Joy answered as she walked back to her desk. Brock went over to one of the benches and sat down while all the pokemon came over to him.

"So, where are your trainers?" Brock asked more to himself than to anyone. The pokemon just exchanged worried glances with each other...

* * *

On the East side of the island, a familiar duo was walking through the giant forest, arguing, as per usual. They had also gotten themselves lost and could see nothing but trees around them, with no sign of an exit anywhere nearby. This particular fact frustrated Misty to no end as she was quite sure that she had spotted the same tree that they had just passed five times already.

"Ash, give me the map!" Misty demanded.

"No, I know where I'm going, Misty!" Ash shouted back.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," Misty said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash snapped at her.

"C'mon, Ash, don't tell me you've forgotten how every time we followed your directions, we got lost!" Misty said, exasperatedly putting both hands on her hips.

"Not every time!" Ash retorted matter-of-factly, turning a shoulder to her.

"Yes, every time! Now, give me the map!" Misty yelled, irritated, grabbing at the map in vain.

"No, I'll get us out of here!" Ash shouted over his shoulder as he walked ahead.

"Why are you always so stubborn!?" Misty asked, annoyed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Suddenly, the two stopped bickering as they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Misty asked, slightly scared, her shoulders rising up defensively.

"I don't know." Ash replied, a worried tone to his voice.

Just as they said this, an entire horde of Beedrill appeared from the bush with red eyes and their stingers aimed. They had apparently been taking a nap but were rudely awakened by Ash and Misty's shouting match. And now they were mad.

"BEEDRILL!" The trainers both exclaimed as they sprinted away from the pokemon that were chasing them. All of a sudden, multiple poison stings were released and headed straight towards Misty.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as he pushed Misty out of the way and thus landed on top of her. Once the Beedrill had disappeared, the two opened their eyes to find Ash lying on top of Misty. Both of them blushed instantly as Ash scrambled off of Misty. Misty stood up slowly, brushing herself off.

"This is all your fault, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted.

"My fault!? What did I did do!?" Ash yelled back.

"If you hadn't have been so loud then those Beedrill wouldn't have attacked us!" Misty yelled.

"Excuse me, if anyone woke up those Beedrill then it was you, Miss Loudmouth!" Ash yelled.

"What!?" Misty shouted, very annoyed.

"Yeah, I mean it's only a bug, Misty. Oh, wait, I forgot: you're scared aren't you?" Ash said tauntingly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Misty shouted as her temper reached a boiling point.

"You heard me," Ash replied as he smirked over at her, knowing that he had pushed one of her buttons.

"Grrr…AARGH!" Misty roared as she tackled Ash to the ground. They both started wrestling each other and didn't realise the hill that was behind them. Ash rolled over and they both started to roll down hill at full speed. They argued all the way down the hill.

"TAKE THAT BACK, ASH KETCHUM!" Misty shouted.

"NEVER!" Ash yelled.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"OWWW!" they both howled, hitting a tree at the bottom of the hill, with a thump.

Misty got up and sat on Ash's stomach to stop him from moving.

"Ugh. Get off me Misty," Ash groaned

"No! You have to apologise!" Misty snapped.

"No way," Ash retorted.

"Apologise!" Misty shouted.

"For what? Telling the truth?!" Ash yelled.

"Why do you always do this, Ash!?" Misty shouted.

"Do what!?" Ash demanded.

"You know I'm petrified of bugs, but you always make fun of me about it!" Misty shouted.

"Oh yeah, well, you always make me out to be stupid in front of people!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah, well, that's different!" Misty shouted.

"How!?" Ash yelled.

"It just is okay! You're supposed to be my friend Ash, but it's like you don't care about me at all!" Misty shouted as she tried to hold back tears.

"What are you talking about!? I care about you a lot Misty!" Ash defended himself angrily.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT JUST SAYING THAT!?" Misty screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Ash roared. Then his eyes widened as he realised what he just confessed.

Misty gasped as her breath hitched in her throat and her mouth hung open. The tears she was holding back now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"D-Do y-you -r-really m-m-mean t-that?" Misty stuttered as she looked into Ash's eyes.

"Of course, Misty," Ash said softly. He brought his hand up to her face to swipe away her tears. Misty leaned into Ash's touch as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand.

"I always have and I always will." Ash whispered as he looked at Misty lovingly, their argument long forgotten.

"I love you, too." Misty whispered back as a small smile appeared on her face.

Misty leaned towards Ash and he met her halfway. As their lips connected, fireworks exploded within them both. Ash put one hand on Misty's neck and one hand on her back and she wrapped her arms Ash's neck as they pulled into each other to allow the kiss to deepen. Years of concealed passion was poured into that one kiss as Ash slipped his tongue into Misty's mouth and she released a small moan. He moved his hands up and down her back while she ran her fingers through his hair. The two of them remained that like for a few minutes before they broke apart for air. They stared at each other, heavily panting before they both blushed furiously.

"Um…I think we should go look for others now." Misty said as she jumped up, unable to force herself to meet Ash's gaze.

"Yeah, good idea." Ash replied as he slowly got off of the floor.

"Shall we go?" he asked quietly as he held out his hand for Misty to take.

"Alright then." Misty responded as she intertwined their fingers and smiled shyly at him.

The two of them left the forest together, glad everything was out in the open, as they went off in search of their friends...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about how Ash &amp; Misty got together. I thought it was appropriate since they are almost always fighting. I'll post a new chapter every Friday! Contestshipping and Penguinshipping will be in the next chapter! Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Coordinators Quarrel

_**Hi guys! This chapter is Contestshipping and Penguinshipping. This chapter is just about putting strain on the relationships, the good stuff comes later, so you'll have wait for that. I made up the game that Dawn and Kenny play, so tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Coordinators Quarrel**

* * *

On the South side of the island, two rival coordinators were wandering through the forest in search of their friends. May and Drew walked in silence as they tried to find their way out of the giant throng of trees until May broke it.

"This is just like on Mirage Island. Don't you find it strange that whenever we're separated from everyone else, we end up together?" May wondered.

"Yeah, maybe fate is trying to tell us something." Drew said mischievously as he leaned in closer towards May.

"W-what do you mean?" May stuttered as she blushed madly due to their close proximity.

"Nothing." Drew replied smirking at her before stepping back. May let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, if we learned anything from that experience, then we better be careful." May said.

"Don't worry, May. If anything happens, then I'll save you: just like I did last time." Drew replied cockily.

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"Don't tell me you forget that you were captured by Team Rocket. I know you have short term memory, but come on, May." Drew responded as he smirked over at her again.

"Hey! I didn't forget that, but if anyone should be looking out for anyone, then I should be looking out for you!" May commented saucily as she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Why would you need to look out for me?" Drew asked.

"Well, I seem to remember someone nearly drowning until they were saved by a certain someone." May added with a small, cocky smile of her own.

"I thought you said the Wynaut saved me." Drew said, with a raised eyebrow, looking over at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, they did, but who held your head above water, hmm?" May replied, not looking at him.

"Well, I guess I've gotta give you that one. Thanks, May." Drew responded with a small smile.

"No problem!" May exclaimed with a bright smile of her own.

"Let's go find the others." Drew said.

"Right." May replied as she followed behind Drew.

* * *

On the West side of the island, a couple of childhood friends were strolling through the forest together while they looked for their friends. The forest stretched out across the island and just like the others, Dawn and Kenny had easily lost themselves within the never-ending cluster of trees.

"I feel like I'm back in the Solaceon Ruins again." Dawn said casually as she walked along.

"Well, I'm here this time, so you're not alone." Kenny replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad it was you that I got stuck with though." Dawn whispered quietly, so Kenny wouldn't hear. Except that he had overheard, causing a small blush to creep onto his face.

"Why is that?" Kenny asked curious. Dawn blushed as she realised that Kenny had overheard and she started to rack her brain for something to say.

"Y-you know…w-we've been friends since c-childhood…I-I trust you with my life." Dawn stuttered as she smiled shyly up at him.

"Oh, right. Well, I feel the same way about you." Kenny replied nervously as he gave Dawn a weak smile. Dawn smiled brightly at him and gave him a small hug before they both continued to walk along. Kenny shook his head as he tried to rid his cheeks of the red tinge that had just coloured them.

"Hey, Dawn, do you want to play a game?" Kenny asked.

"Yay, I love games! What should we play?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"How about Flip the Truth?" Kenny suggested.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a great game! What you do is, you flip a coin and two people choose either heads or tails. If it lands on your side, then you get to ask the other person a question. Do you understand?" Kenny explained.

"Yeah, but we don't have a coin." Dawn sighed.

"We'll use your coin toss application on your Pokétch." Kenny said.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, let's play!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I choose heads." Kenny called.

"Okay, so I'll go with tails. Coin toss!" Dawn shouted as she pressed the button on her Pokétch. The coin landed on tails.

"It's tails! Alright, why did you choose Piplup as your starter pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one. Ever since I was little, I've always loved playing in the water, so that was one thing about water types that appealed to me. The second reason is the most important. When I heard stories about your mum being a top coordinator, I started to take a liking to the idea of contests, so I decided to watch one on TV and that decision changed my life. The winner of the contest used a Prinplup and I watched it while it battled. It was so strong, yet so beautiful and graceful as well! And it was in that moment that I promised myself that when I turned ten, I would choose a Piplup as my starter pokemon and enter pokemon contests as a pokemon coordinator." Kenny answered.

"Wow, that's a great story Kenny! I never realised that you were so interested in contests." Dawn said, in awe.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things even you don't know about me Dawn." Kenny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Then that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to get to know you better through this game." Dawn declared as she smiled at Kenny. He smiled back at her and they continued to play the game to pass the time while they tried to find everyone else.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, May was tired while Drew still had enough energy to last him at least another few hours.

"Drew, can we please stop? I'm exhausted!" May whined.

"Really, May, we've only been walking for an hour; how can you be tired already?" Drew asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry if I don't have as much stamina as _you_." May said with emphasis on 'you', plopping down on a nearby tree stump.

"C'mon, May! If we stop now, then we'll never find our friends. Just a couple more hours and then we can stop, alright?" Drew compromised.

"A couple of hours! I'm so out of breath I can't take another step!" May sighed loudly. Drew simply rolled his eyes and smirked at her. She was too much fun not to tease.

"It's not that long, so don't be such a _wimp_, May." Drew replied coolly as he turned around, but as soon as he said those last few words he regretted every single one of them. He heard May gasp from behind him and knew that she was still sensitive about that incident.

_**Flashback**_

May had just finished her first round appeal when Harley came running up to her and told her that something was wrong with Drew. She immediately ran outside and found Drew putting Absol through some intense training because he felt like Absol's appeal was not good enough. May tried to reach out to him and stand up for Absol.

"Drew! Hey, your Absol tried its absolute hardest and looked really beautiful as well and all you can say is Absol failed!? Don't you think Absol deserves a bit more than that?" May cried out, trying to reason with him.

"Roselia, Masquerain and Flygon; they've always given me a lot more than what I just saw. Simply trying your best isn't going to get praise from me. I'M NOT A WIMP LIKE YOU!" Drew's explanation came out in a scream of frustration.

May gasped as she stared at him with a look of shock and hurt written all over face, but Drew just walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

Drew had never actually apologised for what happened and knew that she didn't like to talk about it, so he never brought it up. Drew turned to face May and saw her sapphire eyes shining with tears.

"Oh, May…" Drew murmured.

"Well, if that's how you feel..." May started as a silent tear slid down her cheek and she slowly rose to her feet. "…I won't be a burden to you anymore!" May managed to choke out before she ran away sobbing.

'Ugh! Why I am such an idiot!' Drew thought to himself.

"Wait, May!" Drew shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

Dawn and Kenny were still playing their game as they carried on through the forest, but they stopped when they got to a crossroads.

"It's heads. Alright, what would you do if you could never see any of your pokemon again?" Kenny asked.

"I'd be so upset that it doesn't even bear thinking about. Wait, why did you ask that? Do you think that's going to happen to us? What if we never get out of here, Kenny? We'll never see our pokemon or our friends again! We'll die in here all alone!" Dawn rambled as she got herself into a state of panic.

"Whoa, calm down! it was just a question, Dee Dee!" Kenny replied.

"Don't. Call. Me. Dee. Dee." Dawn hissed as she glared at Kenny.

"Why not? It's your name, isn't it?" Kenny teased. Dawn was fuming. She had reached breaking point with Kenny's endless teasing from when they were little kids. She despised that nickname and he knew it. When was he ever going to let go of the past!?

"NO, IT'S NOT! MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn yelled.

"Take a chill pill, Dee Dee." Kenny continued.

"Urgh! Fine, it's my turn. I pick tails, so you're heads. Coin toss!" Dawn quickly ground out, irritated. It landed on tails.

"It's tails. Are you my friend, Kenny?" Dawn asked gruffly.

"What?" Kenny asked, confused.

"I said, are you my friend?" Dawn asked again.

"What sort of a question is that? Of course I'm your friend, Dawn." Kenny stated, his eyes wide.

"Yeah? Could've fooled me." Dawn countered.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked, curious.

"You say you're my friend, but every time we meet up you go out of your way to show off and embarrass me. Like when we met up again in Floaroma Town for the first time in YEARS, you told all those embarrassing stories about me to Ash and Brock, even when I asked you not to." Dawn started

"Dawn, I-" Kenny started but Dawn cut him off.

"Please, let me finish," Dawn said as Kenny silently agreed and nodded, allowing her to continue.

"You didn't think about my feelings for a second, Kenny. You just carried on without considering how much you hurt me. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think that is how you're supposed to treat a friend, especially one you've known for practically all your life." Dawn explained, her voice taking on a harsh edge.

"So, if that's your idea of a friend then I hate it and you know what else…" Dawn started. "…I HATE YOU!" Dawn screamed as she turned around and crossed her arms. Kenny looked at her in shock as he realised the consequence of his actions.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Kenny asked, genuine hurt lingering in his voice.

"Yes, I do!" Dawn snapped at him, without even turning to look at him. Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to and walked off to the right, with his head hanging low.

When Dawn didn't hear Kenny respond, she turned around to see that Kenny was gone. She sighed and slowly walked off to the left with her shoulders slumped.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! What's going to happen between May &amp; Drew and Dawn &amp; Kenny? You'll have to read to find out! The next chapter will be Contestshipping, so I will come back to Penguinshipping. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


	5. Chapter 5 - A Deathly Fall

_**Hi guys! Sorry, my internet has been down which is why I haven't uploaded recently. We are half way through the story and I will update more frequently as requested by a reviewer. A lot goes on in the Contestshipping part of my story, so it has been split into two chapters and then I will go back to Penguinshipping. This chapter is very dramatic and quite upsetting, so be warned. Thanks to **__**C3L35714**__** for beta reading this chapter for me. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

**Chapter 5 – A Deathly Fall**

May felt a jolt of energy rush through her as she picked herself up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from there; she had to get away from _him_.

'How could he say that? He knows how I feel about that fight we had, so why did he bring it up?' May asked herself.

May brushed past all the trees as she ran. She was going so fast that she didn't notice the tree root that was sticking out of the ground and she tripped over and fell flat on her face. Tears started to prick at her eyes and right then and there, all she wanted to do was break down and cry. She considered this possibility, but realised that he was probably chasing after her and gaining on her. She reluctantly lifted herself off of the floor and carried on running.

'Why do I even care what he thinks? I hate him! Jerk!' May thought angrily to herself. She kept her eyes shut tight as she tried to block out Drew from her mind. She had escaped the forest without realising it and was unknowingly running towards a cliff edge when she bumped into something, hard. She opened her eyes and looked up only for her eyes to widen in fear.

Drew ran after May and tried to explain to her that he had not meant to say those things. After a while, he lost her in the forest and was now frantically looking for her.

'Where are you May? Please let me find you.' Drew thought to himself as anxiety started to take control.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream pierced through the forest.

Drew froze as he heard the scream and immediately knew who the petrified voice belonged to. Drew whipped around and sprinted off towards the source of the scream. He ran and ran as if his life depended on it.

'Please, no. Dear God, please let her be alright!' Drew thought, desperately.

When Drew finally reached the source of the horrible scream, he was standing near the edge of a cliff. He stared in shock and horror at the sight before him. May's delicate body was covered in deep lacerations from head to toe and blood was gushing out of her at a terrifyingly quick pace. A massive, fierce charizard was towering over her as it launched another vicious scratch attack.

"AHHHHHH!" May shrieked as she fell to the floor. Drew dashed over to May to make sure she was okay, but Charizard quickly grasped her within its claws and lifted her into the sky.

"May!" Drew shouted. May opened her eyes and saw Drew calling out to her from the ground and then realised she was 50 feet in the air. A sudden state of fear overcame her as she struggled in the charizard's grip. The beast tightened its grip on May, crushing her with its overwhelming strength. Drew winced at the sound of May's crunching bones.

"Drew! Help me!" May screamed.

Drew started to panic as he tried desperately to try and think of a way to help May. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a pile rocks sitting near the edge of the cliff. He quickly picked them up and started to throw them at the charizard, thinking if the charizard came close enough then he would be able to free May from the charizard's deadly grasp.

Sure enough, his plan was working. The pokemon instantly grew angrier and started to fly towards Drew at top speed. However, it stopped halfway. It remembered the human in its grip and realised what the human was trying to do. The charizard flew straight up and started to circle around and around as it steadily got faster and faster.

'Oh no, not that!' Drew thought, worriedly.

The powerful and enraged charizard plummeted to the ground, with May in its grip as it performed a seismic toss. Both May and the charizard smashed into the ground with such a force that the ground started to collapse beneath Drew. The charizard got up and flew off as it flung May's unconscious body over the edge of the cliff.

"MAY!" Drew yelled as he dove right off the cliff, after May.

Nearby, a green dragon pokemon was resting by a tree when its antennas pricked up and its eyes snapped open. It sensed something was wrong and silently slipped away, heading towards the source of the danger.

Drew gripped May's hand tightly as he held onto a tree branch with the other. May slowly opened her eyes as she came out of her unconscious state. Her eyes became wide and breathing frantic as she realised she was hanging off the side of a cliff. Drew looked down at May and a small smile appeared as a sense of relief washed over him.

"Drew, what happened?" May asked worried.

"The Charizard had you in its grip when it used seismic toss, which knocked you unconscious. It flung you over the edge of the cliff but I grabbed you before you fell." Drew explained.

"Thank you, Drew." May replied, gratefully.

"That's okay. Don't worry; I won't let you go," Drew swore, determined. As he said this, the tree branch broke a little. May stared at the branch and knew it wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Just let me go, Drew. Otherwise, you'll go with me," May explained as she tried to choke back tears.

"No way. I'm never letting go," Drew responded, fiercely.

"But Drew, you'll die! You've got your whole life ahead of you!" May shouted, annoyed with Drew's stubbornness at a time like this.

"I don't care, May! Don't you see! If you die, I have nothing left to live for!" Drew yelled.

May gasped as she gaped at him, dumbfounded. Memories of her and Drew started to flood her mind.

_**Flashback**_

When Drew and May first met, he insulted her appeal when she practiced on Slateport City beach as she prepared for the upcoming contest. That fateful day started off their relationship that neither one of them could ever clearly define.

He gave her rose after rose - at her first contest in Slateport City, when she won her first contest in Fallarbor Town, at the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals, and many more times after that. He always claimed they were for Beautifly, but secretly she hoped they were for her.

She was one of the only people that he ever showed his sweet, caring side to. He'd helped her out countless times whether it was giving her advice on how to improve her skills or saving her from Team Rocket and Harley, but the most important moment was after the Kanto grand festival. He helped her out of her state of depression after her brutal loss to Solidad and they watched the sunset together. It was…_perfect_.

_**End Flashback**_

Hot tears rolled down May's cheeks as a sudden realisation hit her in the face. She finally knew what she had been feeling for Drew all these years. _Love_. A bittersweet smile graced her features as she placed her other hand on top of Drew's.

"May…what are you doing?" Drew asked, nervous.

"I'm sorry, Drew, This is the way it must be. Promise me that you'll achieve both your dreams and mine. Please take care of Max as well," May said, softly, as every word she spoke felt like a dagger being driven through her heart, but she knew what she must do.

"Don't, May," Drew said, warningly.

"I'll always love you, Drew…" Those were the last words May spoke before she untwined her fingers from Drew's and let go.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MAY!" Drew screamed as he reached out for her while he watched her fall further and further, until she was gone.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! What's going to happen now? This chapter was so sad. I almost cried when I wrote it. Who was that mysterious pokemon? I bet some of you already know, but for those of you who don't you'll just have wait until I post the next chapter. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


	6. Chapter 6 - A Dead Confession

**_Hi guys! Here's the second part of Contestshipping! The last chapter was very sad, but this one is going to get quite emotional. You're going to see a side to Drew that never gets shown in the anime. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A Dead Confession**

_Previously..._

"I'll always love you, Drew…" Those were the last words May spoke before she untwined her fingers from Drew's and let go.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MAY!" Drew screamed as he reached out for her while he watched her fall further and further, until she was gone.

_Presently..._

Drew simply stared in shock at the ground below him while he waited for his brain to process everything that had just happened. One minute he was walking through the forest with May and the next, she was gone.

_Gone._ May had left him and Drew didn't know what to do. She had just confessed her love to him in her last few moments and he didn't even get the chance to say it back.

Yes. Drew had finally realised that he had been in love with May all these years, but if only he had realised sooner. She was gone and he would never be able to tell her how he truly felt.

'No. I won't believe it. May is still alive. I just know it.' Drew thought to himself, refusing to accept her death. 'How am I going to get down?' Drew wondered as a tree branch just below him caught his attention. Drew carefully swung to the tree branch and used the rocks and branches on the side of the cliff to help him climb down.

* * *

Once Drew reached the bottom, he turned around and his heart stopped. May's bloodied and broken body was lying there on the floor, motionless.

Drew raced over to her and knelt down beside her. He placed her head in his lap, desperately looking for any sign of life within her.

"Don't you dare, May! Don't even think for a second that you're leaving me here on my own!" Drew shouted. "Besides, who else am I going to beat easily with my amazing coordinating skills?" Drew asked, rather arrogantly, as he chuckled nervously under his breath, hoping that May would get angry at him and think of her own comeback. No response.

Drew tenderly placed his hand on May's cheek and the icy feel it gave off made his blood run cold. Drew peered at May's pale face as he thought about all the good times he had with May.

**_Flashback_**

Ash, Brock, May and Max had met up with Drew on their travels and May and Drew decided to have a battle. However, their battle was interrupted by Team Rocket and they all got sucked into their submarine and caught in a whirlpool, causing the ship to explode and scatter all of them across Mirage Island.

May and Drew had gotten stuck together and while trying to find their friends they met a man named Roderick, who tried to help them. Drew spotted some Liechi berries on a cliff edge and he and May went to take a better look at them, but the ground collapsed beneath him and May, causing them to fall into the river. As they fell, neither of them let go of the other's hand. However, after going over the waterfall, Drew fell unconscious and May helped to keep him afloat. A bunch of Wynaut saved them and brought them to their cave where they looked after them and made them feel welcome. Drew was a very lucky guy to have a friend like May. He had never been so happy then when he watched May playing with the Wynaut and all her pokemon.

**_End Flashback_**

But, of course, all good things come to an end. All of those good memories became tainted with every time he taunted or teased her and now, more than ever, he wished he could have gone back and been nicer to her. Maybe if he had told her how he had really felt rather than hiding behind his egoistic, arrogant outer shell, then things could've been different.

Drew looked back at May's lifeless body and saw no change. He decided that he might as well go for broke.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you? Well, if it will help at all, then I will do it." Drew said softly.

"I'm sorry, May. I'm sorry for all the times that I teased you about your skills as a coordinator. I think you're a great coordinator. To be honest, when I first met you I thought you'd just be one of those wannabe coordinators. I never expected you to make it through the preliminaries of your first contest and after you lost to me I thought you would just give up, but you proved me wrong, May." Drew started.

"You persisted and flourished as you entered more contests and gained more experience. You became so good that you even beat me, May. I should never have underestimated your ability and I want you to know that I am proud to call you my rival and my _equal_." Drew finished as he welled up and a sad smile spread across his face. Deep down, he knew that she couldn't hear him, but he was too stubborn to admit it, so he decided to get _everything_ off his chest.

"There's something else…that I need to admit, May." Drew said softly, anxiety threatening to take over and stop him from confessing.

"Ever since the moment I first saw you, I've found you really captivating. Your willpower and determination is what made me take an interest in you in the first place and the more I got to know you, the more I enjoyed you being around. You're a great friend, May. I know I complain about you're happy-go-lucky attitude and you being overly optimistic, but it's those traits that appeal the most to me. You don't know how much I'd give right now just that to see that bright smile of yours that makes my heart skip a beat. I know you don't think that you can compare to all my fangirls, but I don't care about any of them. The only person that stood out was you, May, because to me you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're probably thinking that this is some sort of joke, but trust me, it isn't. The only reason that I never showed my true feelings is because I was scared, May. I feared rejection and I convinced myself that you could never love a conceited, jerk like me, but I'm not afraid. Not anymore. Please come back to me, May. I need you." Drew confessed as a silent tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you, May. You hear that world, I LOVE MAY!" Drew yelled as he looked towards the sky. He turned back to May, yearning to see those big, blue eyes look back into his own emerald orbs.

_Nothing. _

Drew let the tears spill over as they came out in waves.

"It's too late. I left it too late and now she's never coming back." Drew sobbed as he buried his face in her hair, heartbroken.

"It's never too late, Drew." A voice whispered in his ear. Drew instantly stopped crying as he pulled back slightly. May's eyes fluttered open and her sapphire eyes locked with Drew's emerald orbs as she smiled sweetly at him.

"May!" Drew exclaimed. "How?" Drew asked, confused.

"Well, it seems that just as I was about to meet my maker, your friend up there swooped down and caught me." May answered as she looked towards the sky. Drew looked up and smiled as soon as he caught sight of his faithful pokemon.

"Flygon! You saved May?" Drew asked. Flygon nodded in response and Drew grinned at him. "Thanks buddy, I owe you one." Drew said before he turned back to May.

"May, you have no idea how glad I am that you're alive." Drew spoke softly.

"Actually, I do. If I'd known that me nearly dying was all it took for you to confess, then I would've done it a long time ago." May joked lightly, causing Drew to let out a small chuckle.

"Did you really mean everything you said?" May asked weakly.

"Of course, May. When it comes to important matters like this, I only tell the truth." Drew replied, calmly, as tears started to prick at his eyes. "I'm really sorry, May. I never meant to hurt you, it's just that I'm an idiot who couldn't see that the best thing that could ever happen to him was right in front of him the whole time and then I almost lost you because I'm a stupid, arrogant jerk and-" Drew was cut off by May putting a finger to his lips.

"Sshhh. I forgive you, Drew." May smiled brightly at him and lifted her hand to wipe away his tears. Her hand lingered as she cupped Drew's cheek. Drew closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned into her touch. All of a sudden, Drew lunged forward and grabbed May in a hug.

"Don't ever leave me again, May." Drew whimpered as he nuzzled May's neck. May returned the hug and leaned her head on his.

"I won't, Drew. May whispered.

"Promise?" Drew asked.

"Promise." May replied.

Drew caught May's gaze once again and got lost in the deep, blue pools of her eyes. May found herself mesmerised by the bright glow and loving warmth that Drew's emerald orbs radiated from them. Drew slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. May kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and Drew wrapped his arms around her mid-section. Drew deepened the kiss and poured his heart into it. The two of them completely forgot Flygon was watching them as they became very passionate and got lost within each other. Their souls felt whole again as they felt a huge weight being lifted off their shoulders. Drew gripped onto May tighter, holding onto her for dear life, afraid to let go. This made May wince and pull away.

"Sorry!" Drew apologised, concerned.

"That's OK." May replied.

"I love you." Drew said, lovingly.

"I love you, too." May responded. Drew gave May a short, sweet kiss before he helped her to stand up.

"Guess Solidad was right, huh?" Drew said, chuckling.

"I guess so." May replied, giggling.

"Well, let's get you to the Pokemon Center, so Nurse Joy can have a look at those wounds." Drew said softly. May cringed when he mentioned her wounds. She looked up at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"They're disgusting, aren't they?" May asked weakly as her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Now you listen here, I don't care what you look like. I love you for who you are, not your looks, so no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me. Do you understand?" Drew reassured her. May nodded in response as she smiled up at him. "Good." He replied as he pecked her on the cheek and gave her a small hug.

"Flygon, I need your help." Drew called out to Flygon. Flygon flew down to him and May. Drew helped May onto Flygon and climbed on after her, holding her tightly. "Can you take us to the Pokemon Center, please?" Drew asked Flygon. Flygon nodded and they set off for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! I almost cried writing this chapter as well. I know Drew was really OOC but I wanted him to show his sensitive side and his insecurities, rather than it being May, for a change. Penguinshipping is up next and then we'll be coming up to the end of the story - how sad. Please R&amp;R!_**

**_xBandanaRosesx_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Inner Revelations

**_Hi guys! Here's the long anticipated Penguinshipping chapter. (AN: The italics that are used later on are Dawn and Kenny's inner voices.) Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Inner Revelations**

Kenny walked alone through the forest, thinking about everything that just happened.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

Kenny sighed. She hated him and it was all his fault.

"Why I am so stupid? She's my best friend in the whole world and I pushed her away. Why must I always take things too far!?" Kenny said, frustrated. He thought back to his times with Dawn in Sinnoh.

**_Flashback_**

Ash, Brock and Dawn had arrived in Solaceon Town for Dawn's contest. When Kenny went over to talk to Dawn she had just finished practicing her appeal with Aipom.

"Ambipom. The evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom." Kenny informed Dawn.

"Kenny!" Dawn said, surprised.

"I am kinda surprised you didn't even know what the name of the evolved form of Aipom is, Dee Dee." Kenny added, teasingly.

"Don't call me Dee Dee, again." Dawn replied, annoyed. Kenny just loved to tease her, it was so much fun.

Later, they all went to the Solaceon ruins. Dawn and her pokemon became trapped inside the ruins.

"Dawn, no!" Kenny shouted as he ran inside the ruins to save her. He had never been so worried.

When they finally found Dawn, she was on the ceiling due to the Unown's powers, but when they got rid of the Unown, gravity kicked in again and she started to fall to the floor.

"Oh no, Dawn!" Kenny yelled as he tried to catch her. Unfortunately, Jessie from Team Rocket landed on him instead before he could save Dawn, which made him feel a little bitter. For some reason unknown to him, he felt the need to be her knight in shining armour, and being deprived of that chance filled him with slight anger.

**_End Flashback_**

'Of course, I had to freak out at the moving wall when Ash was all brave and mature. Damn that, Ash. He doesn't realise how lucky he is, having had the chance to travel with Dawn and see her pretty face every single day.' Kenny thought to himself.

"Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this. There's no way she'd ever see me as more than a friend. Especially not now." Kenny sighed, dejectedly, as he carried on along the forest path.

* * *

Nearby, Dawn was also trudging along, lost in thought.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"I can't believe I said that! I didn't mean it, I was just really annoyed at him for always calling me Dee Dee. He knows I hate that name and now he probably hates me too." Dawn said, gloomily. She thought back to the time when she met up with him at her first contest.

**_Flashback_**

Ash, Brock and Dawn had all just arrived in Floaroma Town for Dawn's first contest. Dawn was practicing with Pachirisu, working on controlling its electric attacks.

"Hey, Dee Dee!" Kenny called out.

"Dee Dee? Only one guy knows that name!" Dawn said, knowingly.

"That's right, good to see you kid." Kenny replied.

"Kenny, it is you!" Dawn responded, surprised.

Dawn couldn't deny that when she saw Kenny again, her heart skipped a beat, although she couldn't work it out the reason. She just guessed it was because she missed her best friend, that's all.

The next day, they entered the contest and Dawn met up with Kenny backstage.

"Hey Kenny! I'm so glad we made it." Dawn panted. She looked up and noticed Kenny staring at her.

"Hmm, something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Oh, you're just speechless after seeing me wearing a dress, right?" Dawn said, knowingly.

"C'mon, that's crazy." Kenny replied, coolly.

"Then what's the big deal, huh?" Dawn asked, tauntingly.

"Nothing!" Kenny quickly responded.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" Dawn asked teasingly.

For some strange reason, Dawn secretly hoped that Kenny had called her pretty, but she didn't have the foggiest idea why.

**_End Flashback_**

'Kenny sure did look handsome wearing his contest outfit. I wish he could see me like that.' Dawn thought to herself.

"Wha…why are these thoughts even crossing my mind? He'd never feel that way about me." Dawn murmured, sadly, as she dragged her feet along the forest trail.

* * *

_KENNY'S POV_

I soon grew tired of being alone, so I started up a conversation with my inner voice. Little did Kenny realise that he was speaking out loud.

'_You should go and find her.'_

"Why, what good would that do?"

'_You know that you care about her.'_

"Of course I do, but she doesn't want to see me. She hates me, remember?"

'_She doesn't really.'_

"What are you talking about? Did you not hear her say it? I sure did."

'_She was just angry, she didn't mean it. Anyway, it's your own fault that she said that. Why do you have to keep calling her by that nickname, you know she hates it.'_

"I know, I know, but I only do it to cut our conversations short because every time I see her, I'm afraid that I'll end up telling her how I really feel."

'_Why?'_

"Isn't it obvious? She'll never like me like that."

'_How do you know?'_

"Well, I…"

'_Exactly. If you don't tell her, you'll never know will you?'_

"No, but…"

'_But what?'_

* * *

_DAWN'S POV_

Eventually, I grew tired of my own company, so I thought I could find a companion in my inner voice. Dawn had also started to talk aloud.

'_You need to apologise.'_

"I know, but he won't want to see me."

'_Why not?'_

"He hates me."

'_You don't know that.'_

"Yes, I do. I told him that I hate him and then he walked off on his own because he hates me too."

'_I don't think it's that at all.'_

"No?"

'_No. The only reason he walked off was because he was hurt by what you said.'_

"I didn't mean it."

'_I know that and he'll realise soon, too. Friends forgive each other, right?'_

"Yeah, but why do I feel down whenever I just think of us as friends."

'_Maybe it's because you have feelings for him.'_

"What, that's ridiculous!"

'_C'mon Dawn, this is me you're talking to. You can't keep secrets from me.'_

"Alright, maybe I do like him."

'_So, why don't you tell him?'_

"Are you crazy? I can't just tell him!"

'_Why?'_

"He'll never return my feelings."

'_And you know this, how?'_

"Well, I don't, but…"

'_Just as I thought. You can't predict the outcome.'_

"I know, but…"

'_But nothing.'_

"Ugh. You just don't understand!"

'_Understand what?'_

* * *

"How do I tell Dawn/Kenny that I love her/him?" Both said in unison. Kenny and Dawn froze as they turned to face each other. Their eyes widened in shock as the two paths had joined to become one and they realised that the only thing that separated them this whole time was a tall hedge.

"Y-you love me?" Dawn stuttered in surprise. Kenny sighed as he realised that he had no other choice but to confess.

"Yes, Dawn, I love you. I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on you that I wanted to be your friend. Eventually, we became best friends and my feelings for you slowly developed until I realised that I had fallen for you, hard. I'm sorry for all the times that I have embarrassed and hurt you, but I guess teasing you was just my way of covering up how I really feel about you. I know you don't feel the same way, so can you just reject me already and go back to being friends, please?" Kenny admitted, completely forgetting that Dawn had revealed her love for him just seconds ago.

Dawn was flabbergasted, to say the least. She stared at Kenny, eyes wide and mouth open before she finally responded.

"Is that what you want?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, confused.

"Do want to go back to being friends?" Dawn asked, sadly.

"Well…wait, did you just say that you loved me?" Kenny asked, realisation kicking in. Dawn nodded meekly in response.

"I do. I didn't know it at first, but after we met up at the Floaroma contest I started getting these odd feelings. They'd grow stronger every time I saw you and whenever you left, I'd feel a sadness deep within my heart. Finally, it dawned on me that I was totally and utterly head over heels in love with you. I'm sorry I said that I hated you. I didn't mean it at all, quite the opposite really." Dawn declared, smiling shyly at him.

"Oh, Dawn…" Kenny whispered, taken aback by her confession.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

"What!? Of course not, Dawn! I could never hate anyone as adorable as you." Kenny assured her as he stepped towards her.

"Oh, Kenny…" Dawn muttered as she blushed.

Kenny leaned in towards her and they touched noses. Dawn smiled and closed the gap between them. As their lips touched, undeniable passion coursed through their veins. The two of them had dreamt about this moment for so long that it all felt so surreal. Kenny wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist while Dawn kept her hands planted on Kenny's chest. Dawn smiled as Kenny deepened the kiss and slowly lifted her into the air. Dawn's hands travelled up to Kenny's shoulders as she pulled away giggling and Kenny laughed along with her.

"I love you, Dawn!" Kenny exclaimed as he spun Dawn around.

"I love you too, Kenny!" Dawn proclaimed as she grinned down at him.

The two of them giggled and laughed to themselves for a while before they set off once again in search of their friends.

* * *

**_Hope I you enjoyed it! Now all of the couples are together, the only thing left is the reunion, which means there is only one chapter left! *cry* Please R&amp;R!_**

**_xBandanaRosesx_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Power of True Love

**_Hi guys! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Power of True Love**

Since Nurse Joy was unable to help them, Brock and the pokemon decided to gather outside the battle arena in the centre of the island, thinking the others would take the initiative and meet back there as well.

"I hope your trainers haven't gotten lost." Brock said to the pokemon with a concerned tone. The pokemon just murmured and exchanged worried glances in response. Brock looked up and instantly, he could see figures approaching them. Two were holding hands, two were riding on a Flygon and one of them was giving a piggyback to the other. As they came closer, Brock recognised them as his six friends: Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Kenny.

'So that's where Flygon went.' Brock thought to himself.

"Hey guys!" Brock called out as he waved to them. The pokemon cheered and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hi Brock!" They all called back. Each person's pokemon started to run up to their trainers. Ash let go of Misty's hand as Pikachu ran towards him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu shouted as it jumped into Ash's arms.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Ash asked. Pikachu just nodded in response.

"Azu!" Azurill called as Misty picked it up from Psyduck's arms.

"Oh Azurill, I was so worried about you!" Misty responded as she nuzzled Azurill. Drew got down and helped May off of Flygon as their pokemon ran towards them.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly called out as it flew and landed on top of May's head.

"Hi Beautifly, it's great to see you." May whispered as she was still recovering.

"Roserade!" Roserade shouted as it ran towards its trainer. Drew knelt down and petted his pokemon on the head.

"Hey Roserade, are you alright?" Drew asked. Roserade nodded in response. Dawn got off of Kenny's back as Piplup ran towards her.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried as it jumped into Dawn's arms and started to well up.

"No need to worry, Piplup. I'm OK." Dawn reassured Piplup as she comforted it

"Empoleon!" Empoleon shouted as it ran up to Kenny and picked him up in a crushing hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Empoleon." Kenny managed to get out before Empoleon put him back down.

"I'm so glad you guys are all OK." Brock said as walked over to them, but then he looked over at May. "Uh, well most of you. What happened to you, May?" Brock asked. The others looked over at May and saw that her body was wrapped in bandages, although some of them were hidden under her clothes.

"Oh nothing much. Just got attacked by a vicious Charizard, fell off a cliff and almost died, the usual." May said casually as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh, okay…wait, WHAT!" Everyone, except Drew, screamed. May burst out laughing at her friends reactions.

"I told you they'd react like that. You owe my five bucks." May said to Drew as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to turn a slight shade of pink.

"So, I guess you two finally confessed and by the way the rest of you came in, I'm guessing you confessed too?" Brock asked as he smirked knowingly at them all. The rest of them exchanged glances, then looked back at Brock and nodded as they all started to blush.

"Finally!" Brock replied, exasperated, as he threw his hands up in the air. They all started to discuss what had happened with each of them when they were disturbed by a sudden rumbling sound.

"Who's there?" Ash shouted.

*Cue Team Rocket music*

"Prepare for trouble, it's a blast from the past!" (Jessie)

"And make it double, you can't get rid of us so fast!" (James)

"To return and make your day much worse!" (Jessie)

"To never leave you alone just like a curse!" (James)

"To stop at nothing to get all your pokemon!" (Jessie)

"And don't think you're safe, coz we'll never be gone!" (James)

"Jessie!" (Jessie)

"James!" (James)

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!" (Jessie)

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" (James)

"Meowth, that's right!" (Meowth)

"Wobuffet!" (Wobuffet)

"Ugh, not you guys again!" Brock groaned.

"Well, give us your pokemon and we'll stop bothering you." Meowth replied.

"No way!" Ash shouted.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take them by force." Meowth responded as he pushed a button on the remote it was holding. Six pink claws shot out and grabbed Pikachu, Azurill, Blaziken, Roserade, Piplup and Empoleon.

"Oh no!" Their trainers cried.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Brock reassured his friends.

"Sudowoodo use double edge, Croagunk use brick break and Chansey use pound!" Brock ordered. The pokemon complied with their trainers and launched their attacks on the claws. Sudowoodo freed Pikachu and Azurill, Croagunk freed Blaziken and Roserade and Chansey freed Piplup and Empoleon.

"Alright, now I'll leave the rest of it up to you guys." Brock said to his friends as he stepped aside.

"OK guys, let's show those clowns the power of true love!" Misty shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all looked back and smirked at Team Rocket.

"James, why are they looking at us like that?" Jessie asked, worried.

"I don't know, but I'd prepare for a blast off!" James squealed.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouted as it built up energy and released a powerful stream of electricity.

"Azurill, use bubble!" Misty instructed.

"Azu!" Azurill shouted as it released a barrage of small bubbles. The bubble merged with the thunderbolt and the electrified bubbles flew towards Team Rocket.

"Blaziken, use overheat!" May called out.

"Blazi-ken!" Blaziken shouted as it focused its energy and released a white hot beam of fire.

"Roserade, use solar beam!" Drew commanded.

"Roserade!" Roserade shouted as it pointed its flowers toward the sun to gather energy and then shot out a blinding beam of light. It mixed with overheat, creating an overwhelming attack of opposing energies that was headed for Team Rocket.

"Piplup, use whirlpool!" Dawn demanded.

"Pip-lup!" Piplup shouted as it created a massive whirlpool and released it at full speed.

"Empoleon, use hydro cannon!" Kenny decreed.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon shouted as it built up energy in its beak and released a glowing ball of water. The attack fused with the whirlpool and made a brightly glowing, dynamic whirlpool that was directed at Team Rocket.

The three combination attacks were launched and struck Team Rocket, causing a massive explosion that sent the three of them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The three of them cried out.

"Alright!" They all exclaimed. The pokemon cheered and jumped around as well.

"So, what should we do now?" May asked. The guys all looked at each other and smirked knowingly. Each of them had already discussed their plans for the girls earlier.

**_Flashback_**

After their tag battle, May and Dawn went off to talk to Misty while they discussed how girls were better than boys. The boys hung back and Brock decided to have a little talk with them.

"Alright you guys, out with it, what do you have planned for them?" Brock asked.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" Ash asked nervously.

"Oh come on, Ash. You've known Misty since the very first day you started your journey, Drew, you've known May since her very first contest and Kenny, you've known Dawn since nursery school. Are you really trying to tell me that you are still denying the feelings that you all clearly have for them?" Brock questioned as he smirked knowingly at them. The boys exchanged glances before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." They said in unison

"So, what are you planning to do?" Brock inquired.

"Well, that's a secret I'm afraid." Drew replied.

"Yeah, we'll tell them when the time is right." Kenny added as he looked over at Drew and Ash. They nodded in agreement and Brock agreed with them as well before they went to catch up to the girls.

**_End Flashback_**

The three boys nodded at each other and looked back at the girls.

"Misty/May/Dawn, will you be my girlfriend?" The three boys asked in unison as they revealed a present they had for them. The three girls gasped as they took their present from their respective guy.

Misty's present was a blue and white pokeball with her name engraved into it. She released the pokemon and out popped a cute, pink luvdisc.

"Do you like it?" Ash asked, hopeful.

"Like it? I love it!" Misty exclaimed as she hugged Ash tightly.

"So, is that a yes?" Ash asked.

"Of course, you idiot." Misty replied as she planted a long kiss on Ash's lips.

May took her present from Drew's hand. It was a rose, but this one was different. It was a sparkling, ruby red rose and it had to be the most gorgeous rose that May had ever seen and received. Her eyes shimmered with awe as she closed them and breathed in its delightful scent. As she pulled away, she noticed something gleaming in the sunlight. She carefully took it out and was rendered speechless. It was a silver promise ring carved into the shape of a rose made out of sapphires and emeralds.

"This is my promise to you that I will always love you and never leave your side again." Drew spoke softly as he placed the ring on May's left hand.

"Oh Drew…" May whispered as a few tears silently slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry, May. Just answer the question." Drew whispered as he brushed away May's tears with his thumb.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." May replied.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Drew said as he smirked at her.

"You're so arrogant, you know that?" May asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." Drew answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Unfortunately." May teased as Drew pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

Dawn took her presents from Kenny and it was love at first sight. Kenny gave her two Piplup plush dolls. One of them was wearing a white hat and pink scarf just like Dawn and the other one was wearing a green striped t-shirt just like Kenny to represent the two of them since they both started their journeys with Piplup as their starter pokemon when they were ten years old.

"They're so cute!" Dawn squealed.

"I remembered that you've always loved pokemon plush dolls, so I thought this would be an appropriate present." Kenny said.

"Oh Kenny, you're so sweet." Dawn replied as she kissed Kenny's cheek.

"Can I take that as yes?" Kenny asked.

"Absolutely!" Dawn responded as she wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck and kissed him. Kenny wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

Brock smiled and was happy for each of the newly formed couples. He looked out of the corner of his eye and spotted a beautiful girl walking along.

"Wow!" Brock shouted as he raced over to the young woman. "Hi. The name's Brock. If you looked up beautiful, gorgeous and amazing in the dictionary, your name would be next to every single one of them…AARGH!" Brock confessed before Croagunk hit him in the side with another poison jab.

"But my picture would be next to pain…" Brock finished as he fell to the ground and Croagunk dragged him away. The three couples exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter along with all of their pokemon.

Pokemon Isle will never be forgotten for it is the place where true love was finally realised by all of our heroes. Well, almost all of them.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! This is the end of the story! I can't believe it's finished already! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you all liked it! Please R&amp;R!_**

**_xBandanaRosesx_**


End file.
